Jay and SIlent bob chill in Bedrock
by Snoogen
Summary: Jay and Silent bob hang with their good friend Jesus and a few others....


Jay and Silent Bob chill in Bedrock  
  
  
Jay and silent Bob are chilling in Bob's house with their good friend Jesus, watching the Flintstones.  
  
Jay "This show is the shit!"  
Jesus "Yea dude, up in heaven Fred and them come up and hang"  
Jay "NO SHIT?"  
Jesus "yea man all the time"  
Bob "_________"  
Jay "hey Bob is wondering if you've ever been to Bedrock?"  
Jesus "yeeaaaaaaa all the time"  
Jay "Bad ass!"  
Bob: nods in agreement:  
Jesus "Check this"  
  
  
A portal opens in front of the TV and Jesus pulls Jay and Silent Bob through.  
  
  
They fall onto a bunch of rocks.  
  
Jay "WHAT THE FUCK?"  
Bob: lights up a cigarette casually:  
Jesus "Dude we're in Bedrock"  
Jay "WOAAAA! Smoke a bowl!"  
  
A small bright light appears next to Bob.  
  
Bob: Jumps:  
Jay "what the fuck?"  
  
The light turns into Kazoo. (You know the little green dude that hangs with Fred and Barney)  
  
Kazoo "Hey JC long time no see!"  
Jesus "Yea, Jay, Bob this is Kazoo"  
Jay "Damn"  
Bob: shakes hands with kazoo (or at least tries, dudes kinda small)  
Jesus "Hey kazoo go get Barney, meat us back at the Bronto-Burger"  
Kazoo "Aight, see you there"  
  
Kazoo disappears in the same little light that he appeared in.  
  
Jay Silent Bob and JC begin their walk to the Bronto-burger. Jay stopped a couple of times to try a "hey honey" or a "come with me" but the ancient chicks seemed to ignore him.  
  
They arrive at the Bronto-Burger.  
  
Jay "you see that Blonde? I think she wanted me."  
Bob: nods head in disagreement:  
Jesus "dude she smacked you and while walking away she flicked you off"  
Jay "so you noticed too?"  
Jesus: sighs:  
  
They go up to the counter and order their burgers, but notice a familiar person.  
  
Jay "do I know you?"  
Guy "Yea dude remember me I'm Fred Durst?"  
Jay "from Limp Bizkit?"  
Fred "Yea"  
Jay "No shit! What you doing here?"  
Fred "Tryin to pick up some of these Jurassic chicks"  
Jay "Nooch dude, me too!"  
Bob: high fives Fred:  
Jay "dude come chill with us, JC is over there sittin at out table and Kazoo and Barney supposed to be here in a sec."  
Fred "Kewl"  
  
They take their burgers back to the table.  
  
Just as Fred Jay and Bob sit down Kazoo appears with Barney.  
  
Jay "Sup Barney?"  
Barney "nuthin"  
Bob: high fives Barney:  
Jesus "Kazoo heres your burger"  
Kazoo "thanks dude"  
Jay "Fred, me and Bob are new here where are all the sluts at?"  
Fred "Shit, the mall dude."  
Jay "Snootchie Bootchies"  
Fred "Hey Jesus how'd you like the new album?"  
Jay "Fred, Jesus you guys know each other?"  
Fred "Yea"  
Jesus "yea"  
(At the same time)  
Jesus "but anyways, yea I thought it was pretty good"  
Fred "How about the Urban Assault Vehicle?"  
Jesus "Pretty bad ass dude"  
Fred "thanks man"  
  
Time passes and once again Bob beats another record 10 bronto-burgers in just 4 mins.  
  
They leave the Bronto-Burger and head to the Mall.  
  
In Mall  
  
Kazoo "why are we here again?"  
Fred &Jay "FOR CHICKS"  
Kazoo "OHHH yea"  
Barney "Hey uhhhh, you guys, I'm uhhh kinda married."  
Jesus "Yea don't worry about it, you're sins will be forgiven"  
Barney "Ohhhh, uhhhh, okay then!"  
  
They find themselves mindlessly drifting around the mall and end up in Footlocker.   
  
In footlocker they find the best rapper, who else but Ja Rule?  
  
Jay "Hey Ja!"  
Ja Rule "Yo Jay what you doin here?"  
Jay "Me and this Tubby bitch got pulled into the TV with Jesus"  
Bob: lights up a cigarette:  
Jay "then we met Kazoo, he went and got Barney, and then we found Fred"  
Ja Rule "Tight shit"  
Jay "yea dude Nooch"  
  
Ja Rule got his new Jordon's and they set out on their quest for chicks.  
  
Jay "DUDE! Do you guys have Panara Bread here?"  
Barney "Yea it's down there"  
Jay "That's where we're heading then"  
Jesus "Okay"  
Fred "wait a second how come?"  
Jay "Dude that's where all the chicks hang out"  
Ja Rule "let's go"  
  
Panara Bread  
  
Jay "Check out those FLY honeys!"  
Bob: nods:  
Ja Rule: Just walked up to some chick talked a little then went and bought a loaf:  
Jay "DAMN! How come he gets all chicks?"  
Fred "That was nothing watch this"  
Fred: walked up to a group of chicks and bought 3 loafs:  
Bob: Jaw drops:  
Jay "what the fuck, imma try this shit"  
Jay: walks up to a girl says something noone could here, and gets slapped:  
Jay: comes Back: "Shit!"  
Jesus "don't worry about it there will be others"  
Jay "I'm taking your word on this one"  
Bob: rolls eyes in dis-belief:  
Jesus "No I'm serious, you guys are the profits you should've seen this already"  
Barney "I wanna try my hand at this loaf thing"  
Barney: walks up to a girl talks, and goes and buys a loaf"  
Jay "DAMN"  
Jesus "you wait"  
  
The most beautiful Jurasic chick walks through the door and finds her friends.  
  
Jay "that's her, she is the one. I can feel it."  
Jay: walks up to her talks a little, and buys a loaf of Bread!!!:  
Bob: Jaw drops:  
Jesus "what'd I tell you? Huh? Huh? Awwww jiya whose the man?"  
Kazoo "You weren't lyin"  
Bob "___________"  
Jesus "yea sorry Bob but no loafs for you, considering you can't talk"  
Bob: frowns:  
Kazoo "Cheer up"  
  
Time passes  
  
Jay, Ja Rule, Fred, and Barney come back with Numbers.  
  
Jay "you were too right JC"  
Jesus "Ya Ya you know it!"  
Fred "Jay you were right about this damn bread place"  
Ja Rule "yea Dude"  
Jay "Dude do you guys have movie theaters?"  
Barney "uhhhh, yea, uhhhh all over."  
Jay "then let's go sea that new DMX movie 'Exit Wounds'"  
Everyone "yea"  
  
Kazoo does his kewl little light thingy.  
  
Kazoo "here we are, the Bedrock multiplex"  
Jay "Nooches to you green one"  
Kazoo "thanx"  
Bob "_______?"  
Jesus "Yea I'm payin… as always"  
Jay "someone needs to"  
Jesus "yea…"  
  
They watched the movie.  
  
Coming out of the theater.  
  
Jay "good shit"  
Bob: nods in approval:  
Ja Rule "Imma call DMX and tell him 'bad ass movie'"  
Fred "yea good idea"  
  
Phone  
  
Ja rule "hey D your movie was the shit. Me, Jay, Bob, Kazoo, JC, Fred, and Barney just went and saw it."  
DMX "Thanks dawg"  
Ja Rule "Well I gotta go"  
Dmx "aight Lata"  
  
End of phone convo  
  
Ja Rule "DMX says thanks"  
Jesus "I gotta be getting back up to the big house"  
Jay "aight me and Bob are ready to jet too"  
Bob "Bye everyone"  
Everybody "DID YOU JUST TALK?"  
Bob: nods:  
  
Kazoo takes Barney home  
  
Fred goes back to his place  
  
Ja goes back to his place  
  
Jesus opens up another Portal says good bye and sends Jay & Bob back to Bob's house, while he returns to heaven.  
  
Jay "Snootchie Bootchies"  
  
If you haven't read my other stuff please do. I'm just starting at this whole fanfic thing and I think its pretty kewl. Please post reviews I like to know what you think. Look for my stuff in the future. -Snoogen  



End file.
